


Natural Born Lovers

by hellpaso



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, charaters will be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpaso/pseuds/hellpaso





	Natural Born Lovers

  
First Day

“Today is the day, the day i meet some new punk ass kids.” Aradia mumbles to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror in the hallway in front of the front door. She was waiting for her sister who by now already has a boyfriend who’s name you don’t care for. “for fuck’s sake aradia don’t you ever get sick of thinking like that?” Aradia turned around too look at her older sister “wow no weeaboo bullshit today?” she avoided questions that had too do with her mental state “whatever go wait in the car.” Aradia grabbed her bag and sweater and walked out slamming the door on accident. She placed her bag on the porch and put on her sweater and hat. She let out a breath and moved to the passenger side of the car. she placed her bag in the back and buckled herself up. she dug out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, no one was online since she only had few friends and they grew apart since she moved from Canada to America. Aradia waited a few more minutes and then her sister came out and opened the drivers side and put her purse on the floor between them. Aradia looked out the window as the pulled out of their driveway and onto the road. Aradia lived in a lower income neighborhood.

The drive took about ten minutes from Aradia’s house to her high school. Her and her sister didn’t talk much, it wasn’t because they hated each other but they liked other things and didn’t bother to care know each other. The car pulled to a stop in front of her new school and she got out and took her bag from the back. “see you later sis.” Aradia said softly “whatever i’ll pick you up at four.” she shut the car door and the car drove away. “i don’t get out till three.” She said to herself “whatever."she turned and walked into the school. she was pretty early so no one was looking at her but they soon will. Aradia walked around the hallway and sat down on the lost and found bin. she placed her bag beside her and pulled out her phone looking at social media. For about twenty minutes no one bothered her but the students became rushing in. Aradia felt eyes on her and whispers of gossip about her. She didn’t care and continued to look at her phone untill she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to look and saw a skinny boy with glasses and a strange haircut, he had purple part of his hair dyed and the rest black. She thought he was some sort of emo or scene kid but he was dressed classy, almost a hipster kind of style and he smelt of coffee even though she didn’t see him holding a coffee. "hello.” Aradia said and looked into his eyes, they were blue “is there a problem sir?” Aradia asked him hoping to god he doesn’t stay for too long “you must be new here.” he stated friendly but it felt like he was holding venom in his voice. “yes indeed i’m new.” she could care less actually “of course you are, because everyone knows this is my spot.” she sighed and turned her head to look at him and blankly said “look kid i dont care if your ass has been sitting her since you were in your fathers nut sack.” he looked shocked and soon turned a bit angry “heres a tip darling, don’t piss a ampora off.” he stated coldly, she scoffed “im not scared of some rich kid.” she stated with a bored voice. “look this is my spot and i wanna sit here.” he said more venom showing in his voice. “we can clearly both sit here and i wanna see if your all bark and no bite.” he scoffed “oh am i too soft” she smirked and answered “bite the pillow” ,she liked his venom and his overall personality. “oh honey who says im going to be the bottom.” he can tell he was also smirking. Before she can respond the First bell rings and she jumps off the bin before she walks away she hears him state “my name is eridan.” she says “mines aradia” and walked away too her first class

First class was English and it was nothing special, she was forced to stand up and talk about herself as kids said their names and the usual stuff for new kids. Aradia sat in the back of class with only one other kid, he was african american and he had a afro type hair style the had a part on the side. She smelt a faint scent of drugs, she noticed he was tall and lanky, he had sharp featsures and he looked stoned. He had his head down and was looking at the bored, most likely spacing out. He must of felt her staring at him so he turned too look at her, he had lovely dark eyes with a shine. He gave her a lazy smile “hello motherfucker.” she held back a giggle and said a quick “hello.” he looked at her features and he stated “you must be a new fellow because i never seen someone as lovely like you here before.” she smiled “nah you just never saw me around.” Aradia said messing with him, he looked shocked witch made her feel even more like fucking around with his head. “man you must be really good at hidin’ and seekin’ like really good.” she let out a giggle and confessed “no brother im new here i was just messing with your head.” he looked at her blankly and gave her a smile. “man that is a motherfucking release, i would have felt horrible if i never met you.” she nodded “oh im gamzee by the way” he extended his hand to her “im Aradia.” she shook his hand and placed her hands on the desk. “so where and all up you come from sis.” he asked “im from Canada.” she told him “hey that’s where my dad is.” he seemed glad to talk about his dad “why is he in Canada?.” he scratched his face and answered “hes in jail up there for i think man slaughter.” he looked at her still getting a happy vibe like he didn’t know what murder is, that statement alone made her a little worried but she didn’t care. “oh that’s nice or uh something.” he laughed, she liked his voice it was deep and smooth “yeah i motherfucking guess.” before she got another word out the bell rang and she turned to get her stuff and turned back towards him but he was gone.

Her next class was gym and since she didn’t have gym strip the school gave her shorts and a shirt, since she was a chubby girl her clothing was a little tight and uncomfortable. She felt eyes on her body and she heard hushed voices and gossip about her. “alright class, line up in one line and facing forward and don’t let me catch you talking.” Aradia heard kids grunting or letting out other noises of annoyance as they gathered up on the line. “today class we are going to do twenty laps to start, but first we have a new student.” Aradia saw the everyone was looking at her. “her name is aradia and where are you from aradia.” “Canada.” she spoke loud enough to hear “oh burr must be cold up there.” the teacher spoke “not really.” Aradia responded. “alright class too show her some school spirit everyone introduce yourself’s to this lovely student.” aradia swore under her breath, she hated when this happens and she was pretty sure she heard other’s express irritation. Aradia stood there as the first kid introdoused himself. “hello im sollux.” she had glasses tinted black and he was pale. she noted that he had a lisp. She shook his hand and he moved along, after a while she knew some kids. Then she heard “hey you there.” she turned around and saw that eridan fellow from this morning. “what the fuck are you doing here.” he said as he walked up to her “i’m at my gym class.” she stated as he looked at her with his eyes narrowing “i refuse to have gym with you, seat stealer.” “well don’t then.” he scoffed “whatever. bite the weenie” and he began to walk away “relish.” he turned around and looked at her. “what you don’t think i don’t know some greasy terms rich boy.” she laughed slightly “don’t call me rich boy.” he stated “where did you learn that term?.” she asked and he responded “my brother, hes like a new age greaser or some stupid shit.” “wow that must suck.” “yeah of course it is, hes always bragging about chicks even though i know for a fact he has none.” she began to walk to the bleachers and he followed talking “yeah and he always fucking my shit and selling it too buy smokes and booze.” she sat down and so did he “he’s also storming in drunk late at night” she listened carefully to him ranting “he’s the worst thing since sollux stole my soulmate” he stated coldly “who was your soulmate.” she asked and he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose “look its a long story and i don’t wanna get into it” “that’s fine” she said looking at the clock “anyway what about you?” “what about me?” she responded “what do you like or whats your story so to say.” She shrugged “i like ghosts and learning about genocide” “you like genocide?” “no i like learning about it” she said “that’s pretty cool i like learning about genocide too, well maybe not the good but neat” she noticed how he got to getting bitter to her to now being joyful, he was good looking and yet he was weird, she liked that about him “anyway the bells going to ring for lunch and i have to go change.” She said getting up and walking to the woman’s change room.


End file.
